Reflection
The Fall (Also known as The Fall: Gary Bush V. Rick Talvovski) is an upcoming 2015 British-American movie, written and directed by Rick120. The film also has LordCrossfire82 attached as the films Producer. The film acts as a semi-reboot to the BCU - but is considered a standalone film by many. Plot After the battle with Instead, Gary flees Vortex Security after he discovers that he has become infected with his late nemesis's supernatural abilities, which urges the clan to send in its best soldier to bring him back alive or dead. Production Over the course of a year, Rick120 had been attempting to reboot the BCU from scratch, however lack of support meant that he had to abandon his attempts, frustrated he scrapped the idea entirely, but kept his grip on the rights. Finally in September 2014, Rick was able to convince other Directors to allow him to make a one-off Gary Bush film, confirming that it will feature a showdown between not only the films titular character, but the main character from his own universe, Rick Talvovski. The proposal got enough positive feedback for it to be greenlit for production. Olliekins quickly showed interest in playing as Talvoski, since the director had both previously worked with him and also wanted to avoid using KingJonas42 insisting he wishes to keep both universes as seperate as possible. A few days later, Spiderboy9 was officially casted as Gary Bush, in October Olliekins was recasted as Adam Valuta, routess would replace him as Rick Talvovski in the film. An official trailer for the film was released at the 2014 Robloxiwood Convention. On October 27, filming officially began. The following day, Rick released a new poster, with the official release date and confirmed cast. In December; the film was delayed to January after Rick Roll'd Productions went on temporary lockdown after actor Mastergyrooman25 was blacklisted from Robloxiwood. Reception Though not released, The Fall is already recieving some minor criticism- mainly due to its poster advertising the film as 'Gary Bush: The Fall'. Some people have shown dis-taste in the title- prefering the films actual title or 'The Fall of Gary Bush' instead. CosimoValuta stated in a podcast with the films director: that even though the film is set in a alternative universe- simply having the 'Gary Bush' in the title still tells people that it's related to the previously made films (which he has never been a fan of...). Rick insisted that the 'Gary Bush' in the title is simply to avoid confusion between this film and the upcoming VS: The Common Enemy- the film was later remarketed as 'The Fall: Gary Bush V. Rick Talvovski'. Cast List is incomplete Trivia *While a sequel to Gary Bush III (and replacement to Gary Bush IV ) this film acts like it's own reboot, but severely altering character personalities and designs, most noticable change being the removal of the packages. *Rick says that comparing Kris 's films to this film is like comparing the original Batman TV Series to The Dark Knight Returns. *LordCrossfire82 portrayed as Gary Bush to fill-in for an actor who wasn't present at the time. Lord had once played as Gary in the original trilogy when he was known as KrisBush15. *Rick has recently admitted to distaste in the movie- stating that he would've rather have rebooted the film without the 'Clan-movie' elements and starting from the ground up. But lack of faith ment that he was forced to make do. Media Category:Films Category:2015 Category:Upcoming